Vanilla Butter
by Sayhey11
Summary: It's not just a normal crush...it's much, much more. Slight FxF/MxM pairings. Rated M for language and sexual themes (in later chapters). You may think this story goes by fast but really, it won't. PAIRINGS: Vanellope&Rancis (the others are a surprise!)
1. Questions

**(A/N): Welcome to another piece of crap. Rated M for language and mature content (also, characters making out with cheese. Um, no.)**

**l****esbian/gay couple(s), but neither of the main characters.  
she WILL talk like an irritable teen in this chapter, but don't leave because of that, I had writers' block xD**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

_S-U-G-A-R_

_Jump into your racing car_

_Sugar rush!_

_Sugar rush!_

_S-U-G-A-R_

_Jump into your racing car_

_Sugar rush,_

_Sugar rush…_

"Vanellope Von Shweetz!" I heard a voice call. I rolled my eyes. Only when Ralph was especially exasperated with me would he call me by my full name. (Which, by the way, was quite a lot.)

"Whaaaatt?" I replied loudly. Just trying to get past the message that I was _very busy._

But no. Mr. Get-Your-Ass-Over-Here just kept calling me, calling me, FREAKING CALLING ME like I was Jennifer Lopez or something. Like, mind your own beeswax…

Huh? Oh, yeah. So, um, as you can see, I'm not a spunky little kid anymore. No, siree. No way, Jose. No—

"VANELLOPEEEEEE!"

Oh, cheezit, I forgot all about him.

You see, we've been living together for a while. (Um, ew, dirty mind. He's, like, 20 effing years older than me.) You know, in the cave. The mountain pretty much regenerated when I became prez, so since then, we've kinda been living the dream.

I walked clumsily over to Ralph. "Finally!" He scolded. "You haven't even changed yet. Come have some lunch."

"No comprendo, senor," I joked. When I got no response, I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I'm not hungry," I grunted before running over to my room and hopping onto the bed, swinging my legs and stifling a laugh at the look on his face.

Suddenly he smirked. "We're having pizza," He said quietly.

I squealed and hopped up from my bed. I was about halfway to running over to the kitchen when I saw him. "I mean, uh, I'm suddenly hungry," I said hastily, a terrible cover-up. He chuckled.

"Aw, shut up, stinkbrain." I ran to eat my lunch.

* * *

After eating the meal (which was, in fact, SPINACH pizza, that butt), I grabbed the phone and ran to my room. I sat on my bed and dialed away.

"Hey, Crumbelina," I drawled into the phone, doodling a little drawing in a notebook. I lied on my stomach and swung my legs.

"**So, are you going to tell him?"**

I felt my face growing hot. "I don't know," I admitted. I sighed. "I don't know how."

"**Ah, tough."**

"I know." I groaned and rolled onto my back. "Hey Crumb?" I said quietly.

"**Yeah?"**

"…Should I?"

"**I guess."**

I slowly nodded. "You know what, Crumb?"

"I'll do it."

* * *

"Hey, Rancis!" I said happily, approaching my best friend.

"Um, hi," he replied, almost uncertainly. "Are you okay?" I asked him quetly. I touched his forehead softly with the back of my hand. My face was beginning to get hot. I pulled away.

I looked around awkwardly. "So, how was your day?"

"Good." He smiled at me. I grinned back.

He snapped back to reality. "Mall," he said quickly. I raised my eyebrows. He chuckled. "Let's go to the mall," he repeated, pulling me along.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk!" I suddenly exclaimed, running for a swimsuit store. "I love this!"

Rancis rolled his eyes up, and I giggled. Then I spotted someone out of the corner of my eye.

"Jubileena!" I squealed, running up to her and hugging her. She was accompanied by Crumbelina, too. I looked at Crumb, then at Rancis, who was turned with his back to us. She looked at Jubileena and nodded at me, letting me know that she had already told her. Jubileena gave me a knowing look.

I turned around, called Rancis over, and smiled to myself as the girls gave me a little push. "Um. Can I talk to you, Rancis?" I asked.

Rancis laughed. "We're talking right now."

"No, I meant in, uh, private," I explained, whispering the last word. Rancis's eyes widened for a second. "Oh."

We walked over to a part of the mall that wasn't so busy, and I leaned against a railing. "Okay—" I fell backwards before finishing my sentence.

I felt a pair of lean arms pick me up behind my back. I also felt my face growing hot again. "Thanks," I squeaked. He turned back to me. "…Now, what was that?"

"Do you wanna, um, go get an ice cream later?" I managed out.

Rancis laughed a bit. "Well, sure, of course we can," he said gleefully. "Why is it private? I mean, we're best friends, right?"

I pursed my lips. "Rancis, it's private because…because…"

_Just say it, Van._

"Because I don't want to go as just friends."

* * *

BOOM. Bomb dropped. Rancis stared at me like I was crazy. I tucked a strand of raven-black hair behind my ear, my eyes downcast. A sprinkle fell out of my hair and I smiled a bit. I saw through the corner of my eye he was shaking his head in disbelief for a second. "Er-um-sure," he managed out. I was about to tell him he didn't _have _to, but he had already ran away.

* * *

"Ouch! Jubileena!" I covered my ears while she finished squealing like a chipmunk in a blender. She grinned. "Sorry!" she said, her voice still high. "I'm just excited!"

Crumbelina smiled. "Yeah, finally you had the guts, Van," she praised me, giving me a fist bump. "I dunno, he ran away," I admitted, sighing. Crumb and Jubileena looked at each other and smiled.

"What?"

Silence.

"Tell me!"

"Okay, okay," Jubileena groaned melodramatically. I smiled to myself and rolled my eyes as she continued.

"A while ago, Rancis told Crumb that he had a crush on somebody," she began. Crumb finished for her. "He said he wanted some help asking her out. I said maybe he could buy y—um, _her _something."

"Yep!" Jubileena said excitedly. "And then she asked who it was, so she could know what his crush liked, and you know what he said?" My eyes widened. Was she serious? Could it be?

Crumb grinned at me, her eyes shining. I knew what was coming, but I didn't think it would hit me so hard.

"Vanellope."

I stood there, barely believing what they had just told me. But my girls wouldn't lie to me, right? I scanned them.

Both sets of eyes were staring at me eagerly. So I knew what I had to do. I grinned before running away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Crumb called after me. "You'll see," I teased, shouting over my shoulder.

And I was gone. I knew exactly where I was going. And I knew that Rancis would be there, of course—it was Rancis's house.

* * *

**(A/N): Woo! Good friggin' going, Van! I can't wait for you guys to see chapter 2 *looks at chapter 2* O_O well THAT escalated quickly ;)**

**Some swearing next chapter, and 2 characters - *covers mouth* I HAVE SAID TOO MUCH!**

**Just wait for the next chapter :3**


	2. Backyard Bliss

**(A/N): I had so much fun writing this chapter...I can't even...warning: mature language and themes in this chapter...nothing _too _sexy, don't worry, but I do suggest that kiddies turn back now.**

* * *

_I gotta know_

'_Till then, when can I see you again?_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_When can we do this again?_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_I gotta know,_

_When can I see you again…_

I arrived in his back yard. "Hey Rancis!" I greeted my best guy friend, jumping up behind him. He looked startled. "Oh—um—hi, Vanellope," he stuttered. I smiled.

"I was wondering something," he began. I put on my best curious face as he continued. "I was wondering if what you said was really true…" I peeked to my side. Crumb and Jubileena were watching from around a corner. I snapped my eyes back as he finished. "Like, if you really wanted to go on, like, a date or something…." His voice trailed off. I smiled mischievously.

"Hummm…" I pretended to be in deep thought for a moment. Then I pounced.

And I was kissing him, kissing him like I had never kissed anybody before, as if our lips were attached with hot glue, and I never wanted to let go, never wanted to leave him…

I could have sworn he had recovered form the shock and begun returning the kiss, I felt a shiver down my spine as he ran one hand through my hair, the other around my waist; he nibbled on my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I happily granted him it, and I quivered as I felt him exploring my mouth; I kissed him more forcefully, eventually having to come up for air…

I looked up at him, his face slightly pink. I lightly touched the top of my head; my hair was uber messy, and my face was hot. A smile played on my lips.

"That answer your question?"

* * *

**RANCIS POV**

I stepped into my back yard, as always thinking about Vanellope. Now would be the perfect time to tell her (considering she just asked me out), but _how? _I sat on a step and put my head in my hands. It seemed I would never stop asking myself that question.

I heard footsteps, and somehow I knew it was Vanellope herself. I jumped up just as the gate opened, and she ran inside. "Hey, Rancis!"

But my mind was too occupied to find a reply. And my eyes were too busy scanning her body.

My eyes scanned up from her feet to her head—her long, slender legs, covered in tight leggings of black, white and blue; the tiny brown skirt around her round, firm bum. My focus then traveled up to her blue-green V-neck sweater, just barely concealing the cleavage of her large bust. I looked at her face, the perfect features, and remembered I was supposed to speak. "Oh—um—hi, Vanellope," I stuttered. I thought I saw a hint of a smile on her face.

"I was wondering something," I said, unaware that I had started. _Just do it, you pussy, _I scolded myself. I took a deep breath. "I was wondering something."

Her face twisted into a curious look, her hazel eyes wide as I continued. "I was wondering if what you said was really true—like, if you wanted to go on…like…a date or something," I finished hastily.

A smile was appearing on Vanellope's face. But her eyes showed slyness, longing.

That was when the world around us disappeared.

She suddenly pressed herself against me, kissing me forcefully; I recovered from the shock a moment later and realized that this was my long-awaited-for chance…I let my left hand brush slowly up her back, tousling her hair playfully, as my other hand squeezed tighter around her waist. I nibbled on her bottom lip, causing her to moan softly. She opened her mouth ever so slightly, and my tongue explored. She pressed herself against me even more.

When we came up for air, my face was hot. I had noticed her beauty before, but I had never noticed her perfect freckles, sprinkled all across her face; I could have sworn her hair was never as soft before, her lips never so full. Her body never so perfect. I watched her as she tapped the top of her head, presumably trying to figure out if she looked to frazzled.

Her gaze fell back over me, and a smile played on her lips.

"That answer your question?"

* * *

**VANELLOPE POV**

I had to cover my ears again, because this time BOTH girls squealed.

"Holy glittering cow shit!" Crumb shrieked. Everybody in the entire café stared at her. "What?" she defended. "A girl can't make up her own freaking sentences?" Jubileena facepalmed.

"I think it's time to leave," I whispered, dragging the girls behind me.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." That was all I heard the entire way home (considering I was pulling them by their ears). I finally let go.

"Thank you!" Crumb rubbed the sides of her head. "Jeez."

"Sor-ry," I teetered back and forth on my feet, _very _innocently. She glared at me, but I could see a little hint of a smile on her face.

Jubileena rolled her eyes at the two of us. "Just tell us the deets, Van," she complained. I nodded, barely containing my excitement…

* * *

**(A/N): Oooo! That was epic! xD...Crumbelina's remark...I can't even xD**


	3. It's All My Fault

**(A/N): Sorry this chapter is really short, but it reveals a key point in this story. There was also a lemon scene (her daydream) in this chapter that was cut out for readers' sake, I don't think the story is developed enough yet for that. So, enjoy, and to that awesome guest reviewer, here ya go! :)**

* * *

**VANELLOPE** **POV**

I lay on my back in my bed, daydreaming….

_"Rancis!"_

I jumped up. Who was that? I thought to myself. It sounded slurred…I decided to investigate.

_"What were you doing?" _The voice came again. I took in a sharp breath. This voice didn't sound nice.

I walked across the chocolate sidewalk To Rancis's house, where the sound was coming from. I began to tiptoe, a feeling in my gut this wasn't going to be pretty.

I peeked through the window.

And saw…a woman. She was drinking beer. Lots of beer. The living room was in ruins, and Rancis was on the floor, beaten black and blue and getting more and more beaten…

The woman was his mother.

I gasped, covering my mouth. No. This couldn't be happening. No. No. _No._

_"Please, mother, please don't—"_

_"Oh, shut up, you little brat!"_

_"But—"_

_"Don't lie to me! I saw you with that girl!"_

I felt tears well up in my eyes. _That girl. _'That girl' was me. He was getting beaten because of me. Abused. Because of _me._

This was all because of me.


	4. Revealed

**(A/N): Here ya go, peoples! Another lil' chapter to make you depressed. Next chapter: BIG changes are coming! Expect Crumb and Jubileena to come back soon...but I've said too much! ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

I lay on my bed again, only this time, I was sobbing.

I heard a creak of the door.

"R-Ralph? Is that you?" I managed out.

"No, it's me, Van." My heart sank. Rancis.

"Uhh, Vanellope isn't here right now," I muttered. "Please leave a message at the beep. Beep." He chuckled, but his expression turned stern when he saw my face. "Hey, Van, what's wrong?" He asked, sitting down beside me.

A tear dripped down my cheek at the sight of the worried look on his face. I sat up and rested my head on his soft shoulder. "Oh, Rancis,"I whispered.

He grabbed my shoulders and lifted my head up with his forefinger. "Come on, what's wrong?" he cooed. I sighed and shut my eyes for a second. Then I hugged him.

"I saw through your window yesterday," I whispered behind his shoulder. I felt him freeze. I pulled away. "Rancis—"

"No."

My eyes welled up again. "Rancis, I'm sorry," I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. "No," he repeated. I cocked my head to the side.

"No, no, no," he muttered hastily, getting up from the bed and backing towards the door, his eyes blurring with tears. "I—I just—" He couldn't finish.

He had already turned and run out the door.

* * *

"Oh my crumbling cheese cakes with a cherry on top!" Crumb shrieked. "He actually did that?!"

I sighed. "Yeah, and I haven't seen him since." I swirled my ice cream sundae on my spoon and shoved it away, slumping in my seat.

"I just hope nothing happened to him," I whispered, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Don't worry, Van. He'll come back." Crumb comforted me. Jubileena glanced at her. "Yeah," she said quietly, then turned back to me. "Yeah, he will. He loves you, Van."  
"Everybody needs love," Crumb added, smiling. Jubileena's face fell a bit, but she nodded. "Uh, yeah. Yeah."

**BANG!**

"Shit!" Crumb shrieked, jumping under the table. Jubileena scooted closer to me in the booth. I started breathing fast. Something didn't feel right.

**BANG!**

Jubileena looked at me, then ducked under the table with Crumb. I heard them whispering.

**BANG! BANG!**

I crawled under the table too. We squeezed ourselves together. Jubileena had a tear rolling down her cheek. Crumb was watching her, she scooted closer to her for comfort.

**BANG!**

I heard a shriek, and peeked under the tablecloth.

"Oh, shit, guys, oh, no," I whispered, staring at the window. "What?" They both whispered in unision. I held my breath. **BANG!**

"It's Rancis's mom."

* * *

"Hel-_lo,_ losers."

I rolled my eyes. Jubileena, Crumb and I turned around. "Taffyta," I hissed.

Taffyta smiled. "Bitch," she greeted me back. Then she turned to Jubileena. "Hello."  
Jubileena raised an eyebrow. "Umm, hi."

"Oh, pull your lip over your head and swallow, you're not fooling anyone," Crumbelina snapped. I did a facepalm. "Crumb, nobody understands your Aussie sayings except you," I muttered. She sighed. "Just shut up, Taffyta," she muttered, about to walk away. Taffyta smirked.

"Oh, well obviously you'd come to her rescue," she said quietly. Crumb turned around. "What's _that _supposed to mean?" she whispered. Taffyta smiled. "Well, you would know, wouldn't you, Jubileena?" she said softly, taking a step towards the redhead looking at her toes. I raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me, _Jubileena_," she began. "Do you have a particular habit of hiding in closets?"

Jubileena looked up. Her face had a small shade of pink scribbled across it. My mouth was slightly ajar. Crumb had turned her entire body around.

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Then Taffyta spoke again. "You two-" she gestured to Crumb and Jubileena- "had better start finding some lockers, if you know what I mean..." With that, she stalked away.

Crumb and I looked over at our friend.

"Jubileena..." Crumb began, stepping over to her. A tear flowed down her cheek. "Just-just go away," she whispered.

"Jubileena-"

"No! Just-go away..."

And she was gone.

* * *

**(A/N): Eep! In case you didn't get that, when you reveal you're lesbian/gay it's called "coming out of the closet," so Taffyta was calling Jubileena gay...and saying she has a crush on Crumbelina. Yeesh.**

**And...Rancis's mom! Yes, she was shooting the cafe, but that will all come back during a flashback scene in later chapter(s).**

**So, yeah. Rancis is lost, Jubileena's gay, and Drunk Mom is avenging. Heck of a lot of drama. :3 Well, bye!**


	5. Returning and Texting

**(A/N): Okay, well, my dad is nagging me to go to sleep so you're lucky I'm nice enough to write this for you. xD. Sorry so short. Eventful. First part is Anon POV.**

* * *

"Jubileena?" I said quietly. I had walked across the hallway to my locker, when I heard a quiet sobbing from the girls' bathroom. I was now standing beside the door. "Jubileena, hey. What's wrong?"

She emerged, watching her feet. "They—they found out," she whispered. I gasped. "You don't mean—that you—I mean, you're—" she nodded, and I didn't have to finish my sentence. She sniffled, then suddenly pulled me into a hug. She looked up. "I just don't know what to do," she whispered, a tear slowly making its way down her already stained face. "And—and I have class next period with Crumb, and—and I sit beside her," she sighed. I scooped her face up. "Look, it's going to be okay. You'll be fine." She nodded, and slowly pushed my hand away. Her eyes widened. I looked over my shoulder and spotted none other than Taffyta. She stalked over to us.

"Hey, gaywad," she greeted Jubileena. Then she turned to me. Her hand crawled up my shoulder, and I swatted her away. "Playing hard to get, huh? I'll get you, Rancid." She forcefully kissed me on the lips, then walked away sassily. Jubileena looked at me. I gagged.

"Awh, gross!" I exclaimed, hastily rubbing my tongue with both my hands. "Hey, you got a paper towel? Or a flamethrower?" She giggled, then hugged me again.

"Thanks, Rancis," she said quietly, muffled by my sweater. "No prob."

She ran off to class.

And me? I was still rubbing the sugar-coated-bitch slobber off my lips.

JUBILEENA POV

I stepped into class, late since I was held up with Rancis. I noticed there was a free seat next to Vanellope, so I sat there, avoiding Crumb. She looked at me and nodded her hello. I smiled as the teacher started talking. A paper airplane landed on my desk, and I raised an eyebrow. Pulling the note onto my lap, I read:

_Do u know what Taffyta meant? –Crumbelina_

I sighed and wrote back:

_I'll text u. Get out ur phone._

I tossed it and waited. She looked at me strangely, but nodded. I watched as she got out her phone and did the same.

_K, what did she mean? _I received almost instantly. I pursed my lips. _Um. I think she was calling me gay or something, _I typed, praying I didn't sound as worried as I was. I sent it, and glanced at her from the corner of my eye. She furrowed her eyebrows, and I got my reply:

_Wtf?! That's so not true! Why would she say that!_

I took in a sharp breath, then typed slowly: _It is true…so is the part about me liking…you know. _But I didn't send it. I sat there contemplating for a moment. Vanellope peeked over. "Hey," she whispered, "Who're ya texting?" I tapped the top of the screen where Crumbelina's name was. My hand slipped downwards as she nodded. "Cool." She turned her attention back to the board, and I lifted my hand. My eyes widened.

My hand had been on the **send **button.

I covered my mouth. "Van. Van." I whispered. She looked over at me again. "What?" she whispered back. I pointed to the screen. "I didn't mean to send that," I whispered, officially in panic mode. She pursed her lips. "Can't you delete it?"

"Already sent." She sighed. "At least you didn't say who." It was then I noticed who was on the other side of me.

"Hey, whatcha talkin' bout?" I heard the sneering voice. Taffyta's voice. She grabbed my phone. "Ooh, romance," she teased, tapping away at the screen. I gasped. "No, no, Taffyta—"

"Too late, Rainbow. Already sent it." She returned the phone with a smirk on her face. I groaned when I saw what she had sent to Crumb.

_You._

"Hey, Jubileena," a voice behind me said, I turned. Crumb. "Ouch," I moaned, rubbing my neck. Crumb giggled. "Whiplash?" I nodded. She smirked, but then her face turned serious.

"So, um, I know what that big Taffyta episode was about," she began, checking if I caught on. I gulped. She continued.

"Um, is that, uh, thing." I raised my eyebrows. "Is what _what, _exactly?" I asked, confused. She smiled. "The thing about you…you know…liking…me?" She said slowly. "Um, Taffyta sent that," I admitted, biting my lip.

"Oh, so it's not true then?"

"Um, well, I never said it wasn't exactly _true._" I muttered. She frowned. "Huh?"

"It's true," I repeated. She still looked confused. "You gotta speak up."

I groaned. I was fed up with this. Just fed up. Enough keeping secrets. Enough hiding from the truth. Time to show that bitch Taffyta what I'm made of. Time to give the haters what they're money's worth.

"Yeah! Yeah, I like you! In fact, fuck it, I love you! I have for a really long time! Yeah! You know what? For once, Taffyta was right! Yeah, I'm a lesbian! And I have a big ol' fucking lesbian crush on you! I don't care if you hate me or you're creeped out cause I'm not straight like the rest of you! Cause you know what! I'm fucking used to it!" I shrieked, barely aware of what I was saying. I stormed away.

READER'S POV

Crumbelina watched her friend storm away, trying but failing to call back to her. She sighed, fully aware of the entire schools' eyes on the pair. "But…" she muttered. She whispered softly to herself, lowering her outstretched hand.

"I love you…"

* * *

**(A/N): SQUEEEEE! CxJ action here! ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)! Well I'm going to bed now. WEEE! I'M GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!**

**No I did not have fruit juice. How dare you accuse me of such a thing. Bitch.**


	6. Don't Look Under The Sweater

**(A/N): Okay, so, I'm totally excited for this chapter! :D! Rancis is back! What will happen? Where did he go? Why was Jubileena not excited to see him again? Why am I asking questions I already know the answers to? Dun-dun-dunnnn!**

* * *

**CRUMBELINA POV**

I sighed. I was sitting at home, that night, thinking about Jubileena and how she would probably be afraid to face me again. I groaned. Why, oh, _why _did it have to be...so...so _abnormal? _I mean really, I wouldn't _mind _having a crush on my best friend if it wasn't, er, lesbian.

I heard my doorbell ring. Ugh.  
Why couldn't the world just leave me alone? I thought bitterly, jamming the door open with great force, barely paying attention as to who it was. "Mum, visitor." I began to walk away as I heard a voice. "Well, hello to you, too."

I gasped and spun around. "Uh, nevermind," I called up the stairs over my shoulder with wide eyes. "Rancis! What are you _doing_ here?!" I whispered. He sighed. "Did she tell you?" I nodded. He groaned.  
"Damn it, if I didn't love that girl I would hate her," he muttered. I giggled and sat on the couch. "Come on in." He smiled a bit, sitting down next to me. I tried to touch his arm but he flinched and pulled it away. I raised an eyebrow. He turned his head away from me.

"What's wrong, Rancis?" I asked sympathetically, despite my bad mood. He sighed and turned back to me. I tried touching his leg instead. He did the same again. And then I realized why.

"Rancis...take off your sweater." He stared at me. "Wh-why?" I looked at him, face serious. "Take it off. _Now._" He sighed and slowly unzipped it. I helped him gently take the sleeves off, as he was obviously in a lot of pain.

And then I saw it.

I gasped. Cuts. Cuts everywhere. I pursed my lips. His head was turned away. There were gashes and scars, including several words I could make out of them - including "fat," "fuckup" and "worthless." I looked down at his thighs, thinking there must me more there, too. Some of the cuts even looked fresh. Like they had been made just this morning. I jumped up. "Do you want me to get Vanellope?" He looked at me his eyes wide. "I'll cover them up," I said hastily, and he nodded. My arm brushed his head, and he gasped. I froze. "Rancis, what's wrong?" I asked. He looked up at me, a look of pain in his eyes. I understood. His mother.

I bit my lip. "Okay, okay. I'll go call Van. You, um, just keep this blanket on you. Yeah. Then I'll help you with your sweater." I placed a blanket on top of him. He rolled his eyes. "You wanna go to a hospital and get your mum arrested?" I whispered. He shook his head frantically, then stopped and muttered, "Ow." I smiled. "Okay, then." I walked off to get the phone.

**VANELLOPE POV**

"Oops! Phone is ringing. Better get it." I ran to my room, from the living room where my FezBox 360 had just been paused. I slammed the door behind me and picked up the phone. "Allo, allo?" I said into it, rolling swiftly onto my back and kicking my legs up in the air. The voice was Crumb. "Get to my house, Van. Now." This was followed by quick footsteps, a cry of, "Oh, shit! I forgot to hang up!," a soft chuckle, more footsteps, and finally, a dial tone.

I jumped up from the bed and ran out the door.

* * *

"Hey, Crumb, why did you-" I froze. I stared at the living room. Stared at the couch. Stared at _my lost boyfriend. _I ran towards him and pulled him into a tight hug. I felt him tense up. I pulled away, confused. "What's up?" I asked, snuggling beside him. He didn't answer. "I don't care," I concluded happily. "I'm just glad that you're back."

"I never said we were getting back together."

I stared at him. "Wh-what?" I whispered, glitching out of sadness. He sighed. "Look, Van, I love you a lot, but I just..." I immediately hugged him. "Uh...whatcha doin'?" he said quietly.  
"Holding on."  
"To what?"  
"Memories."

I saw him smile through the corner of my eye. I squeezed him tighter, and he hugged me back. I began to sob into his chest. "it's okay," I heard him whisper. "No, it's not," I whispered back, never wanting to leave his arms.

**{A/N: Damn writers' block...}**

He held my chin up towards him with two fingers and stared into my watery eyes. He kissed me on the lips for a few seconds, and when we broke apart I brushed a bit of his hair away from his face. "Please," I whispered, a tear running down my cheek. He bit his lip. "I-I have to go home," he said hastily, getting up and walking to the door. I caught up to him. "No! Stop!" I shrieked.

"Rancis, she's gonna _kill_ you." I whispered, and he shook his head. "No, she's gonna kill me if I don't go home," he replied as he turned his back to me, voice cracking. I was getting frustrated.

"Rancis," I muttered, mentally giving him one last chance. He began to walk out the door...so I grabbed him. I grabbed him by the sleeve of his chocolate-scented sweater and looked into his eyes. "Rancis, what the _fuck_ are you thinking? I'm not letting you go home! You can break up with me, hell with it, you can fucking murder me for all I care, but I'm not letting you die because your stupid mother is too dumb to realize how beautiful, smart and caring you are!" I caught the breath I hadn't noticed I had been holding. His eyes were downcast. "I know," he said, almost too quiet for me to hear. "I know."

I suddenly grabbed him and hugged him tightly. He pushed me away with two hands on my shoulders, and before I could protest or even blink, kissed me. He was kissing me too passionately for words, and I was kissing him back. My eyes closed, I brushed a bit of hair away from his face with the free hand - the one that wasn't gripping his shoulder.

And I swear that was the happiest moment of my life.

But not for long.

Because that sweater was slowly falling off...

* * *

**(A/N): I'm sooo sorry! My laptop is MESSED UP, so I had to rewrite each SENTENCE at least 10 times! RAWR!**

**And of course, WRITERS' BLOCK! Ugh. Anyway, I have a huge plot twist comin' up bigger than a strawberry on a cold winters' day in San Francisco. No, no I do not have any idea what that means. GOODBYE MY FRIEND! *tips hat***


	7. New Girl In Town

**(A/N): Okayyy, I'm gonna TRY to do this with writers' block...let's do this shit! HOO HOOH!**

* * *

There was a knock at the door, and I walked over to the couch. Rancis opened it, to reveal a tall girl with pink, airbrushed hair and a pink tutu with gumballs on the ends. "Hi," she said in a soft voice that sounded as though she had swallowed a bottles' worth of honey. "I just got uploaded. The name's Bubblina Peebles." She smiled and walked in. "What's your name?" She asked Rancis sweetly."Rancis Fluggerbutter," he replied. "Welcome to Sugar Rush." He sat down beside me and gestured for Bubblina to follow. "And I'm Vanellope Von Schweetz, his _GIRLFRIEND_," I added, emphasizing the last word. She sat beside Rancis, who was in between both of us. "Nice to meet you," she said sweetly, but when Rancis looked back at me, she scowled.

"Hey, Rancis," I said hastily, but quietly. He looked over at me and smiled. "Van, how did you get so perfect?" he said curtly, gazing into my eyes. "Bitch please," I joked, "I was born this sexy." He chuckled and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, before relaxing back on the couch. Bubblina smiled, but that rude kind of smile you would see when someone was mad but ultra-sugar-coated. I gasped slightly. "Oh, Rancis, your sweater," I said, pulling his sleeve up. He whipped his head over, alarmed.

That was when I saw something.

"Hey, what's this?" I asked him, examining a large scar near his shoulder. "Are you okay? Hey, wait a minute, there's another one." I pulled his sweater off and gasped. "Rancis - what the -"

It was full of cuts.

"Oh my god, Rancis..." I hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheek. I cupped my hand over the word 'FAT' spelled in quick slits on his lower arm. "Promise me you'll never do this again," I whispered. He pushed me away from him, wincing slightly from the pain. "I deserve it," he choked out. "I deserve it all."  
I raised his chin up. "No you don't," I demanded. "You're beautiful, sweet, you're perfect." He smiled crookedly. "I love you. Please don't do this to yourself."

"_Ahem_." Bubblina looked over at us awkwardly, then snapped back to 'reality' (notice the quotation marks) and gasped melodramatically. "Oh, Rancis," she said - again, melodrama - and hugged him tightly. He looked over at me exaggeratedly, like he was being suffocated. I giggled.

She pulled away. "Promise me you'll never do this again," she scolded, obviously copying me. "Please don't do this to yourself."

I groaned.

This was going to be a _long _week.

* * *

**(A/N): Eep. Here we go. *puts seatbelt on*  
A little lacking the drama, but here's the next chapter! I might, repeat, MIGHT add on more to this chapter, so if you've checked and I haven't updated it by Monday, then I'm just working on a brand new one (unless stated otherwise).**

**I'm getting my new phone today *pelvic thrusts* What? That's my victory dance.**


	8. Make Her Disappear

**(A/N): Okey pokey! I'm now going to reply to guest reviews so keep 'em coming!**

**TheRealPartyPony: LOL. JUST LOL.**

**Ecila: I meant to do that, usually she's nice, but that wouldn't be fun now would it? ^w^**

**xxLovexx: I know right...*sob***

**My brother is taking all 3 billion books off my bookshelf -_-**

**LET THE HUNGER GAMES BEGI- oh. wait. wrong fandom. '~'**

* * *

BUBBLINA POV (shit just got real)

I rolled my eyes and stalked out the door towards the candy cane forest, swinging my hips to make sure Rancis would notice.

Leaning against the nearest tree, I picked a sugar-coated gumball off the end of my light tutu and popped it into my mouth. Carefully, I traced the tip of my fingernail, deep in thought. How exactly was I going to get that little raven-haired _brat_ away from my Rancy? He obviously doesn't deserve her. In fact, I've decided that I believe in love at first sight, and that little girl was holding him back from his chances with-

"Hello."

By this time I was fuming. I turned towards the sound, only to see a slender blonde, with tanned skin and dark mascara on her long lashes. I could see she was a fan of pink, which I guessed we had in common. I nodded slightly to acknowledge her. "Hi." She smiled at me sharply. "You look like you're thinking of something. What?" she asked me, standing to my right and leaning against the tree. I did the same. "Vanellope von Something," I grunted. She raised an eyebrow. "Do you..._like_ her?" she asked, clearly disgusted. _Homophobe, _I made a mental note of that. I shook my head. "Pretty much the opposite," I said, noticing her slightly warmer expression. "Why's that, Pinky?" she asked, referring to my hair. I smiled a bit at that, but my tone remained serious. "She's dating this...guy I like," I muttered, cheeks turning red. "You like Rancis?" she asked me quietly. I nodded, and she squealed. "Oh my glob, he's so hot!" I looked at her and she giggled. "Not like that," she said hastily, and I nodded.

"But...I think I can figure out a way to get her to...let's just say..." she smirked. "disappear..."

* * *

"Rancis!"  
"Vanellope!"  
"Oh my glob Rancis!"  
"Oh Vanellope!"  
"Just a bit mooooreee..."  
"I can't! Ughhhhh..."

"Guys, what the hell are you doing?" I shouted from behind the door to the bedroom. It was unlocked, so I cracked open the door to find Rancis and Vanellope trying to do the splits. I laughed. "Oh my- that is NOT what it sounded like you were doing." They looked at each other and cracked up. "It was a dare," Vanellope explained, getting up and wiping off her stockings. I looked at her, and she grinned. "So, what's up, Gloyd?" she asked me, hopping up onto her bed and laying down on her back, so that her candy wrapper skirt poufed up in the slightest. I felt my pants getting tighter. _Glob dammit, not now,_ I mentally groaned.

Rancis got up from the spot he had been sitting and climbed onto the bed next to her. "I'm kinda hungry," she decided. "I'll get some snacks." She started to get up, but Rancis pulled her back down. "I'll get them," he offered, and, giving her a peck on the cheek, walked out the door.

I stood there awkwardly until she gestured for me to come sit next to her. I did. A gust of wind suddenly blew, and Vanellope shivered. I remembered that since the Mentos were gone, there was basically no roof, which could be hidden from during snow or rain but wind couldn't be avoided. She scooted closer to me for warmth, and another gust of wind caused her skirt to blow slightly. I felt my pants getting tighter again and gritted my teeth.

Beside me, Vanellope was shivering. I reached behind me, where a blanket was folded, and spread it out for her. She smiled. "Thanks Gloyd." I nodded to acknowledge her, glad that the bulge in my pants was covered by the blanket, just as Rancis walked in. Now, me and Rancis were buds, so he didn't mind I was laying next to his girlfriend. He just sat at the end of the bed, facing us.

"Have you told him yet?" Vanellope whispered to him, and he shook his head. His eyes were pleading. And I was confused. Very confused. Vanellope sighed and looked at me. "You're not going to tell anyone, right?" she asked me. I shook my head. I wouldn't dare break Vanellope's trust. Sweet, amazing, smart, and not to mention HOT Vanellope...what? I didn't say anything.

Anyway, I looked back at Rancis...who had began to take off his coat.

And suddenly it all made sense.

The crying, the bullying, the loneliness all made sense. The flinching when people touched his arm. The constant bruises and injuries passed off as "just a scratch." But it was more than that. Way more.

Rancis Fluggerbutter cuts himself.

* * *

**(A/N): Ouch. Bubbles met Taffyta, Gloyd likes Vanellope, Rancis cuts (but you knew that already, of course) and a certain blonde has an idea to make Vanellope "disappear..." which might be literal**.

**Dun dun dun.**

**{THIS CHAPTER APPROVED BY SOUR BILL. LOL JK. SOUR BILL DOES NOT APPROVE.}**


	9. Dirty Little Secret

**(A/N): Nothing to say here. Woot woot.**

* * *

VANELLOPE POV

I sighed as I sat on the ground in the candy cane forest. It had been a week or so since the encounter with that Bubblina gal. I heard a rustling noise and examined the girl now in front of me. Pink hair, pink skirt, pink racing jacket.

Speak of the devil.

I stood up and rolled my eyes. "What do _you_ want, Lollipop?" I asked her. She gave a scornful giggle, although I meant for that nickname to be offensive. I took a step toward her, daring her to make another sound.  
Just then, there was another sound. "Hey, Bubbles," came a familiar male voice. I turned to see Gloyd behind me. He suddenly changed expression to a bashful one. "Oh- uh- hi, Vanel," he stuttered, taking me in. But was that a..._blush_ on his face? I mentally scolded myself. No way, Vanellope. He doesn't like you! Not everybody likes you. I mean, can't your best guy friend be a little bit, kinda, embarrassed around you? Can't he have a hint of pink on his cheeks? Can't he give you cute nicknames and give you blankets and gape at you like you're a supermodel or something?

That's what best friends do, right?  
I hoped so.

GLOYD POV

Glob, Vanellope looked amazing.

I mean honestly, I'm not trying to be sexist or anything- I mean, girls are...girls. But, she looked HOT. Like an oven. Bad comparison, I know. Alright, like a model. Yeah, that sounded about right. Anyhoo, I couldn't help but stare. Her shiny black hair was down for once and sleekly fell far below her shoulders, small candies arranged in a sort of halo in the middle of her temple. I blinked. Neither of us said a word.

Vanellope came up and stood beside me. "Hi, Gloydster," she said quietly. "Can I...talk to you?" I nodded. We stepped behind a candy tree. She sighed. _**This**_ must be pretty bad...

She stared at her feet. "So, um...you see...yesterday I was with Rancis, right...?" I nodded. "So...um...I...I mean, we..." she looked up at me.

"What I mean to say is, I'm..."

* * *

**(A/N): DUN. DUN. DUNNNNN.**

**Omg guys, I am SOOOO sorry! I know this is such a short chapter, ugh. You can role play wiff me! Yayyyy! I'm grounded but I'm home alone right now so, you get the idea. Hehe cliffhangers are fun.**

**Vanellope: ARE YOU GONNA TELL THEM I'M-**

**Me: *covers vanellope's mouth* Nu. Stahp. You know too much. You must die. *slowly disappears***

**Candlehead: Dwayne Johnson, paper,**** scissors...**

**Omg my jokes are so lame.  
MKay, bye. :3**


	10. Slowly Fading

**(A/N):** I'm** sowwy. Sooo, I've whipped up a new chapter fo yo! *pelvic thrusts***

* * *

"I'm..."

"Hey, guys."

Rancis walked up to us, and I mentally groaned. Vanellope gave me an apologetic look before going upe to him and giving him a warm hug. Immediately he gasped. I slowly approached them. "R-Rancis?" Vanellope squeaked. Rancis had crumpled to the floor. Vanellope and I exchanged looks.

"Mommy problems?" We turned to a sneering Swizzle. I rolled my eyes, and commanded for Rancis to take his shirt off. He looked down and slowly removed it.

Vanellope gave a tiny squeak. I heard a chuckle behind me, Swizzle's voice. I immediately scowled. "How in the hell is this funny?!" I snapped before turning back to Rancis- slowly taking in his ribcage. Visible through the skin. "Rancis..."

"Shut up, I deserve it."

Rancis was scowling now. He slipped back on his shirt and ran away.

I turned to Vanellope. "I...I can't believe I didn't notice...how skinny he is, I mean." I gave her a look. "Well, how would you have noticed?" I asked her. She looked down. "That's what I've been meaning to tell you. I'm...

VANELLOPE POV

"I'm..."

I scooted closer to him. "Um, I haven't even told-"

"What's shakin', bacon?" Crumb swiftly stepped over to us. She looked at me and Gloyd. "Oh, are you telling him you're preg-" I covered her mouth. "I _was,_" I growled. She smiled bashfully. "Whoopsie."

Gloyd, on the other hand, was speechless. "You- you mean you- you're- and Rancis- and- but you're- and what about-"

I scowled at Crumb. "Look at this, you broke him!" She giggled. "Next time ya better be a lesboooo..." she pointed out in a singsong voice before skipping away.

I turned back to Gloyd. "But you- and Rancis- and I- but then- and he-" He was a slight bit interrupted when I slapped him across the face.


End file.
